Brothers In Ice
by Ranger Pup
Summary: Two pups will discover unknown feelings that they have for one another. When tradgety strikes Adventure Bay will this new love last or will it be Frozen, forever locked away in the ice. Dont forget to review i appreciate any feedback. More chapters to follow thanks again till next time Ranger ChasexZuma MarshallxEverest
1. Chapter 1

**Chase POV**

Today started off normal enough. I was the first of the pups to wake up, and like I usually do, I walked to the cliff by the bay to watch the sunrise. That part was normal, as I walked back to the Lookout to wake the other pups, something caught my eye. That something was a certain chocolate lab sleeping

"He's kinda cute when he's asleep isn't he" I thought

"Wait….Where did that come from"

I have always seen him as my little brother, to see him like this is completely new to me. I shrugged it off as nothing as I still had a job to do, I had to wake all the pups up for breakfast. So once this task and all the pups got up we headed to the lookout to get our breakfast from Ryder.

"Good Morning Ryder,sir" I said to Ryder as he approached with our breakfast

"Good morning pups" He said as he placed our bowls down.

"Did you sleep well pups", he asked

"Yep" we all replied, well almost all of us as Rubble was currently face first in bowl of food. He glanced up from eating long enough to meet our amused stares

"what" He said, "a pup's gotta eat" This earned a laugh from everyone, especially Marshall who wasn't paying attention and tripped over Rubble who went back to eating his food.

"sorry Rubble" said Marshall apologetically

"It's ok buddy, I was getting full anyway" said Rubble laughing

This earned a laugh from everyone, but as we were laughing my eyes were stuck on Zuma. The way he laughs makes me feel even weirder, I really need to talk to someone. I thought this my mind went back to daydreaming about zuma…

 **Zuma POV**

"Hmm I wondew why Chase is looking at me like that"I thought, "Not that I weally mind though" "Look at him, he's bwave, smawt, stwong, cute"... woah whewe did that one come fwom. Did I just call Chase cute? I'm not lying though As I thought this my mind began to day dweam about me and chase until Wyder's voice bwoght me back...

"Looks like we have a big snowstorm moving in pups"Said Ryder " I want you all ready in case we start getting a lot of calls"

"A snowstorm" said Marshall, " Maybe we will get to see Everest" he said eagerly, as everyone knew he had a crush on her but couldn't build up the courage to ask her.

"Ok pups you are free for the day until I start getting calls" said Ryder

"Ok, Ryder" we all said

And with that I went to my puphouse to continue to wondew why I was thinking that way about Chase...

 **Chase POV**

As we left the lookout I went over to Marshall so I could talk to him about how I felt earlier

"If I can trust anyone with my secret, it's him" I said to myself

"Hey Marshall, can I talk to you" I asked with a sense of urgency in my eyes

"Sure," he replied

"Great," I said " It's really important"

 **Marshall POV**

"What's up Chase" I asked

"I need some advice" he said

"Well….." I began

"How can you tell a pup that you have feelings for that you like them" he asked

"Well if you are talking about Skye, She already likes you so u should be fine to ask her" I replied satisfied with my answer.

"It's not her Marshall" said Chase " we tried that already, we went a month and she said I wasn't the pup for her" Said Chase neutrally

"I'm sorry bud" I replied

Little did the pups know that Skye was outside eavesdropping on their conversation. And they didn't know that she resented Chase for breaking their relationship off.

"Marshall, what I am going to tell you is secret"said chase sternly "No pup is to know"

"You are like a brother to me Chase, any secret of yours I will take to the grave with me, Pups Honor" I said loyalty, "so who is the lucky pup"

"It's...:" he hesitated "It's Zuma… I have feelings for Zuma"

 **Skye POV**

 _Gasp_

"That explains why he broke up with me" said skye, "he's been gay the whole time"

"O no" I thought, "They see me"

 **Chase POV**

I can't believe it. She was eavesdropping this whole time. I feel so embarrassed, I just started to cry and cry. I took off running, trying to escape it.

"She knows" I thought "So much for keeping this to myself"

I just kept running and running and running until i was deep into the woods. Suddenly I stopped and felt a lot of pain in my Head. I look up and see blood on a tree from where I hit it. I sank to the ground the world slowly fading to black. When suddenly the face of a cute little Chocolate lab appeared, and as i slipped out of consciousness all i could hear was

"Zuma….Zuma….Zuma"

Then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Survival**

 **Marshall POV**

"I can not believe you were eavesdropping on us Skye" I said angrly "This was susposed to be between me and chase."

(sobbing) "Marshall I can explain" said Skye " I was trying to fix things between me and Chase, that's why I was coming over here. I saw Chase with you and wanted to talk to him, I never expected this to happen" she said dropping her head at these last words.

There is no way she can show this much remorse and not be sincere about it. As much as I try I can't be mad at her, espically when she is crying in front of me, but even more because she really cares about Chase, even knowing that he has feelings for a Zuma.

"It's going to be ok Skye" I say reassureingly "we just need to let Ryder know that Chase ran off, and we need to find him before that snow storm makes it's way over us."

"We need to find him Marshall" says Skye "I need to appoligize for all of this."

"We will Skye" I say "Don't worry, now lets go get Ryder."

As the two pups go to tell Ryder what had happened, a certain chocolate lab was sitting in his pup house, wondering where these new found feelings for his best friend were coming from.

 **Zuma POV**

"Why now" I thought to myself "why now am I seeing Chase in this way."

"I mean I always looked up to him, out of wespect for ouw leadew and all"

"But…. I nevew saw him in this way befowe."

As I was sitting wondewing what to do about my Chase pwoblem, I noticed Wocky was walking by. He noticed me and he stawted walking over.

"Hey Wocky" I said twying to hide my confusion. "what's up, dude"I asked him

"Nothing much Zuma" he weplied "I just noticed you were all alone over here and wanted to see if you wanted any company" he said in a fwiendly way.

"If I can twust anyone with how I'm feeling about Chase, it's Wocky" I thought. "He might be able to help me make sense of whewe they came fwom, and mowe impowtantly, how will I deal with it"

"Hey Wocky" I ask innocently "Can I ask you a weally weally impowtant question?" I asked him with pleading eyes

"Sure Zuma" he weplied "You know you can ask me anything"

"This is it" I thought "If he doesn't accept me aftew this I don't know what I will do"

"How do you know if you weally like a pup" I asked,

"What do you mean," he asked "like to ask as a mate, or as a friend"

"I mean as a fwiend" I say to him "What would you do to tell that pup that you like them, even if you know they might not feel the same way back?"

"Hmmm," he says "that's a hard one Zuma, I guess it would depend on the pup. Can I ask who this pup is" He asked.

I hesitated, on one paw I can twust wocky, I always have. on the othew, he could laugh at me and wefuse to be fwiends with me anymowe.

I take a deep bweath and make my decision...

"I need you to pwomise to not tell anyone about about this Wocky" I tell him in as fiwm of a voice as I can. "This is a huge secwet fow me, I'm only telling you because I weally twust you" "Can you pwomise that you will keep this a secwet"

"Zuma," he begins "you know how I am, if you want it to remain a secret, then it will" he said weassuweingly. "So…," he begins "who do you like"

I bwace myself to lose a close fwiend "It's…," I pause "Chase," I say finally "I like Chase, like a lot, dude" I said dwopping my head. As I look up I see Wocky smiling at me, gweat he's gonna laugh at me. But he doesn't…

"I'm proud of you Zuma" he says, and I stawe shocked

"Weally, Wocky" I ask confused "why"

"Because Zuma," he stawted " I knew you have liked him for a while, I just never asked because you need to realise that your self."

"So to answer your question, I think you should tell him how you feel, right from the heart and you can never go wrong" said Wocky in a satisfied way. Then he did something completely unexpected, he came ovew and hugged me and told me

"I have a feeling you will be really happy with the answer you get from Chase" he said with a smile. And as he walked away I couldn't help but wondew if Wocky knew something I didn't. I kept this thought as I dwifted off to sleep, thinking about how I will tell Chase how I feel…

 **Marshall POV**

(with Skye)

"Ryder, Ryder" we said as we saw Ryder walking towards the look out

"What is it pups" he asked us

" We have a major problem, Ryder" I said " Chase ran off into the woods crying and he hasn't come back yet. We need to find him before that storm hits or it might get really bad" I said frantically.

"Don't worry Marshall," said Ryder pulling out his pup pad "No job is too big, no pup is too small, PAW patrol to the look out" he said

And as all the pups made their way to the lookout, snow began to fall lightly. And deep in the woods surrounding Adventure Bay, a pup was beginning to wake up, and as he did one question crossed his mind

"What have I got myself into"

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will try to update as much as I can, but figure at least once a week with this one. As always leave a review to let me know what you all think about the story so far.**

 **Thanks again for reading**

 **Ranger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Frozen Pup**

 **Zuma POV**

" _Paw Patrol to the look out"_ I heawd Wyder say thwough my pup tag. "Gweat," I thought, "It isn't even snowing yet and we awe getting called"

We all get to the elevatow and we awe still standing

"This is so weird" said Wubble

"What do you mean, Rubble" asked Mawshall

"You didn't make a pup pile out of us getting on the elevator" he weplied "It's really nice to be standing"

All the pups nodded in agweement at what Wubble just said

(One elevator scene later)

Aftew a moment of us being lined up, I asked the question on all the pups mind.

"Whewe's Chase" I ask, noticing the absence of our leadew. "He's the fiwst to line up fow a wescue, always" I say sadly.

"That's why I called you pups" Said Wyder "Chase ran off into the woods and we need to find him and fast, Because if we don't find him before the snowstorm we may never see him again"

At this point, I'm neawly in teaws. Nevew see him again, No, I will see him again, I need to tell him….

"So I need all pups on deck for this one" said Wyder "and I'm making you pups pair up to search for Chase." "It will be Skye with Rubble, Rocky with Jake and me, Marshall with Everest…"

"Wait, Wyder," I ask "What about me?"

"Oh, I forgot about you Zuma," He said wegwetfully "Would you be ok searching for Chase alone?"

"Yes, Wyder" I weply "anything to bwing my fweind home"

We didn't even bothew doing ouw call outs, this mission was too impowant, one of our own was in dangew. And it was up to us to bwing him home

"And…" I thought to myself "To tell him how I weally feel" and with that as my fuel to find him, I went off fwom the gwoup, into the woods, to bwing our leadew home.

 **Marshall POV**

"Ready Everest" I ask the husky as she is getting into my fire truck

"Ice or snow i'm always ready to go, Marshall" she replied with a smile. And with that we were off we made it a little ways down the road and split off.

"We need to find him fast" said Everest "This snow is only going to get heavier, and it's only gonna get colder"

"We will find him, I know we will, and if I know Chase, he's holed up somewhere waiting to be saved, he's the bravest pup I know" I said confidently

"Well you are pretty brave yourself, Marshall" said Everest, making me blush slightly. She noticed this and laughed a bit

"Your face is a little red, Marshall" she said

"Is it?" I question "It must be from the cold'

"Suure it is" said the husky with a knowing smile "If I didn't know any better I would say that you are red because of me"

 _Gulp_ "How does she know all that from a blush" I thought frantically. "C'mon Marshall, nows your chance, she knows you like her, just ask the question" I thought on it and….

"Everest" I said with a shaky voice

"Yes Marshall" she said smiling at me

" Can I ask you something" I said

"Sure" she replied wagging her tail

" I just wanted to tell you that…." I hesitate

" Tell me what, Marshall?" she asked

"That I… really like you… like a lot" I said nervous about the reaction i was about to get though it was not the one I was expecting.

She stared at me for a minute smiling and all she said was "Really, well I like you too Marshall"

"But.., I mean…" I began but she cut me off

"I know" she said " I like you like that too, and the answer is yes, I will go out with you"

And what she did next shocked me she leaned over and kissed me, she kissed me for well over a minute. And once she broke the kiss she said " There is more where that came from, But only after we bring Chase home"

With that I stepped on the gas, speeding off into the woods, with my new mate besides me, trying to bring my friend home before it is too late.

 **Chase POV**

(Deep in the woods)

I took an assessment of my condition

My pup tag is busted, I feel like I have a concussion, It's snowing, and no one knows where I am.

"Great" I thought to myself "There you go Chase, you ran from your feelings and this is where you end up"

"Hopefully someone is looking for me, because i need to get back to the lookout… I need to tell Zuma how I feel, I just need to get back home.

I tried to take a few steps and felt a lot of pain,

" Add a broken paw to that list too" I thought

I tried taking a few more steps but the pain was too much, I dropped into the snow unable to move and then the world went black.

 **Hope you pups enjoyed this chapter. I am really enjoying writing this story, more so because i have not seen much Chase x zuma anywhere. As always leave a reply to let me know what you think. The ChasexZuma scenes are coming up so just to whet you appetite for that**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Ranger**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

 **Zuma POV**

"C'mon Chase whewe awe you?" I thought to myself while seawching the woods. We have been at this fow almost two houws. Thewe have been no signs of ouw buddy anywhewe. We wewe losing light fast, and it was snowing even hawdew.

"What if…." I began to think in my mind "No," I thought "don't think like that, he is stwong, he will pull thwough this. If anyone can it will be him…'' I began to dweam about what it would be like aftew I tell Chase how I feel about him, and the thoughts going thwough my head made seawching for him a little easiew.

 **Zuma's Daydream**

"I'm the luckiest pup in the wowld"I thought while watching my new mate play with the othew pups. "I'm so happy I told him how I feel about him, and I'm even happiew he felt the same way about me."

"Because if he didn't ( _whines)_ "

Chase must of ovewheawd me, because he makes his way ovew to whewe I am lying.

"What's wrong Zuma" he asks "I heard you whine and ran over to see if you were all right."

"I'm ok Chase I was just thinking of something and it went bad quickly" I said with a smile

"Do you wanna tell me about it" said Chase playfully "Otherwise I will have to force you to tell me what it is"

"If you wanna know dude you will have to catch me" I said as I took off wunning. He easily caught me though, and when he did, let's say I'm not a pup who coopewates vewy easily.

"So, now that you got me,Officew, what awe you going to do to me"I said smiling

"That depends on how much you tell me Zuma," he said "If you dont talk I'll have to force you"

"Well do youw wowst,"I tell him "because I'm not talking." With that he pinned me to the gwound and got on top of me.

"How about now,"he asked "do you wanna tell me now"

"No way dude,"I say "you will have to twy way hawdew than that to get me to talk"

"Ok," he said you asked for it then" he said as he bent over towawds my face

"Last chance," he said

" No way" I said my face full of excitement as to what was comming. And as he weached down to kiss me i couldn't contain it any longew. I weached up and pulled his face into mine and kissed him fow what felt like houws, not that he minded though, as he kissed me back with the same amount of fowce and pashion that I showed him.

I let him go aftew about two minutes of this and then he asked,

"You ready to talk now" he asked bweathlessly.

"That was weally nice dude, but you awe gonna have to twy hawdew to get me to talk" I told him.

Suddenly he got a weally amused look on his face, one that made me a bit uneasy.

"So if kissing you won't get you to talk to me" he said "Then I know something that will" As he said this he weached lowew and lowew until he was right there… and

 **Zuma POV**

I sapped back into weality as a huge pile of snow fell on me fwom the twee I was sitting under and it completely buwwied me.

"That was nice" I thought "He was so close… I wondew if I'll evew feel that in weal life"

With that I was off, I need to find Chase, I need to tell him how much I cawe about him, how much I want to be with him, how he makes my day bettew just talking to him, and most impowtantly how much I love him.

"Yea," I thought "I need to tell him that, even if he doesn't feel the same way, at least he will know how I see him."

"Chase is undewstanding, he will know i mean no hawm by how I feel"

It was getting darkew now, and thewe was pwobably about a foot of snow on the gwound.

"Please," I though "Please be close by Chase, If something happened to you…"

"Thewe you go again" I thought "he will be fine, you just need to find him and bwing him home, wight next to you, whewe he belongs"

That made me feel a little bit bettew

"Maybe I should see how the othews awe making out looking for him.

(Into puptag) " _Hey Wyder it's Zuma, any luck finding Chase yet"_ I ask hopeful fow good news

" _Hey Zuma, sorry pup me Jake and Rocky haven't found any sign of him yet we will be in touch if we see anything"_

" _Ok Wyder"_ I say sadly

" _Oh and Zuma, I know why you are taking this search to heart, I say you tell him how you feel and from what I know, you may be surprised by the answer"_

I stop dead in my twacks, How did Wyder know about my feelings fow Chase. I only told….

" _Hey Wocky"_ I say a little angwy

" _Thanks fow keeping a secwet"_

" _Zuma I had to"_ he said sadly

" _I'm not going to lie to Ryder about Why you were so upset about Chase being missing, I'm really sorry buddy"_

" _It's ok Wocky"_ I said

" _Hopefully when we find Chase it will all wowk out"_

" _Until then, Zuma out"_ I say ending my convewsation with them.

So they all know how I feel, but at least they still seem to accept me.

As I was dwiving I came up to a dwark shape wandewing in the woods, I put my dive light on it and only one wowd escaped my lips

"Chase" I yelled wunning towawds the pup

"Zuma,"he said "H...help I'm so cold" he said shivewing

"Hewe" I said taking my vest off to give to him

and as we walked to my twuck, I went on to my pup tag and said

" _Wyder, pups I found him, and we awe going home"_

And with that I dwove as fast as my twuck could go, twying to get my fwiend back to safety, and wawmth.

So he can sit in his home with me by his side.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. There might be only two more for this story then I will start on a new one no ideas yet but it will be good. I like how this is coming out so far, I'm not the best at writing relationship type stuff, but I'm trying.**

 **Until next time**

 **Ranger**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: To Love is to Lose**

(One week after the rescue)

 **Zuma POV**

"I think you should tell him pup" said Wydew "like I said you may be supurised at the answer you get from him."

I sigh "Maybe you awe wight Wydew" I say "I'll go talk to him."

"That's a good pup, now I'll be back later ok" said Wydew.

"OK Wydew, see you latew dude."

Now what, I know Wydew thinks telling him is the best thing to do, but what if he doesn't feel the same about me. If he wejects me, I'll be devastated, but if I don't tell him, I'll lose my chance with him. I wish I knew the wight answew.

I got distwacted bweifly by Mawshall and Evewest. They wewe walking awound nuzzling each othew, like a happy couple should. I had heawd Mawshall finally built up the newve to ask hew out, and about time too, if he was any mowe obious about his cwush he would be like…. me.

It hit me wight then, I knew what I had to do, because if Mawshall can ovewcome his feaw and ask out the love of his life, I should be able to do the same. And Chase is my fwiend, he will nevew be mad at me...I hope.

I left the two love biwds alone, and wan to Chase's pup house. I went with one goal in mind, and I wasn't taking no fow an answew.I knock on the doow and wait fow a wesponse.

 **Chase POV**

 _(Knock, Knock, Knock)_

"Who could that be" I thought to my self as I walk towards the door to my pup house. I open my door and I see none other than Zuma. I started to blush being this close to him, thank goodness for dark fur.

"Oh hey Zuma, what's up?" I ask him curious as to why he was coming to talk to me.

"Nothing much, dude," he said in the same laid back way he always talked "just wanted to talk to you about something, can I come in?" he ask. My heart stops, could it be, could he be asking what I think he is going to ask me.

"Sure, I mean of course you can come in" I say as he walks in, I close the door behind him.

"How awe you feeling, dude" he asked " you have been sleeping alot, I haven't seen you awound."

"I have been great Zuma, Thanks for asking"... " So what is it you wanted to talk to me about"

"Well…." He said looking around nervously, "have you evew felt weiwd awound a pup you weally cawe about, like cawe about a lot?" he asked cautiously.

"What do you mean" I ask trying to contain my excitement "Like as a friend or…."

"I mean like as a mate,dude" he said nervously

"Well of course I have, every pup has feelings for another pup at some point in their life." I say confidently. "Can you tell me the name of this special pup,Zuma"...

 **Zuma POV**

"Hewe it goes" I think to myself "This is whewe I find out if he hates me fowevew, or if my dweam can come twue."

"Well…. this pup, is bwave, smawt, stwong and a natuwal leadew." I begin

"She sounds perfect for you Zuma" said Chase neutrally

:"Well the thing is Chase, the pup I have feelings fow, isn't a giwl, its a dude."

I looked at Chase, but his face showed no emotion. "And the dude I have feelings fow….is you Chase, you awe the pup I love." As soon as I said this I wegwetted it, because Chase stood up, and began to move a lot closew to me, but he was smiling which was weiwd. He got wight up in my face, and he did the unthinkable, he leaned in and kissed me. He kissed me with the same powew and stwength I had imagined he would.

He bwoke the kiss, looked into my eyes and….

"I thought you would never tell me, because I have felt this way about you for a long time Zuma" he said to me "and I want to ask you to be my mate, even though I already know the answer to that question."

I was shocked, and happy at the same time. I got my dweam,, well almost all of it thewe was just one pawt missing. I tackled Chase and pinned him to the gwound. We kissed fow what felt like houws and he finally got on top of me,

"Tell me when to stop" he said sliding his paw down my stomach, but this time, thewe would be no stopping, I want to go all the way, to make me his, to make us one.

And that night no pup in the lookout got much sleep, because of the noise comming fwom a cewtain police pups house. And they wewe ok with that, because they knew these two pups wewe as happy as can be, and who wewe they to stop us….

 **So a happy ending for Zuma, and it is well deserved on his end. This is the end of Brothers in Ice, I hope you all enjoyed reading it, because I really liked writing it. There needs to be more Chasex Zuma, it is a good pairing in the hands of the right author. Dont forget to check out my other fic Death of a Friend, That one will be a little longer.**

 **Thanks for reading until next time**

 **Ranger out**


End file.
